


Every Move You Make

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't know it, no one knows it, but Peter has been grooming her since she was a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Move You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Peter/Lydia, 'accidental' touch

Peter Hale plays a long game. Sometimes things require a decade to set up.

Case in point, the petite strawberry blonde currently lecturing his supposed daughter on human etiquette.

Lydia doesn't know it, no one knows it, but Peter has been grooming her since she was a little girl.

_He's walking past the library when his delicate nose catches the whiff of something he doesn't recognize._

_Peter can't pass up a mystery._

_He slinks around the corner to see a little girl with long pigtails reading a book that is way past what she should be reading at this age._

_Peter crouches in front of her, darting a glance around for her parents, but she's alone._

“ _You okay, little girl?” he says as if he's one of Beacon Hill's upstanding citizens._

“ _I will be when you leave me alone.” She doesn't look up from her book._

_Peter is taken aback...and delighted._

“ _Where's your mom?”_

“ _In the car, fucking the librarian.” She turns a page. “If I scream though, she'll come running.” She flicks her eyes up at Peter for the first time. “I'm a good screamer.”_

“ _I'm Peter,” he says._

“ _I don't care.” She turns back to her book._

“ _I'll leave you alone if you tell me your name.”_

“ _Lydia. Get lost.”_

_Peter does, goes right home to his uncle's library and starts researching. It takes him three weeks to identify that smell._

_That little girl has a very special bloodline._

Peter watches Lydia through his lashes, admires her spark, that inner fire as she explains some concept that, frankly, he doubts Malia will ever get. If she is his daughter, she doesn’t seem to have inherited the Hale brains. Even Derek, for all his silent broodiness, is incredibly smart. He just chooses to keep it under wraps for his own reasons.

Lydia, however, now _she's_ the total package. It's too bad that she turned out to be immune to the bite. _What a wolf she would make._

That had been a true miscalculation. Peter should have remembered that you can't be two things at once. Then again, he wasn't exactly in his right mind at that time.

Lydia was always meant to turn into a banshee once she died. Another thing that nobody but he knew. Lydia had died on that table. And then been reborn as an immortal banshee.

Peter makes little bets from time to time with himself on how long it will take for Lydia to notice. She's incredibly smart but little things tend to get by her sometimes.

Like the 'accidental' touch from time to time.

_One finger winds in the curl of a pigtail, the brief touch of his hand on her shoulder, as he leans over her shoulder. He's been visiting her at the library for over a year now. Not on any sort of schedule, just dropping in from time to time when he catches her scent._

_She's used to him, little miss Lydia Martin,_ _praeternaturally_ _brilliant and precocious. He thinks she appreciates him not treating her like a child, they have discussions about whatever is on her mind currently._

_And of course, what Peter gets out of it is something deeper. He thinks he can use her as a conduit to reach across the veil. And with each touch, he slowly, painstakingly, creates a magical bond._

_Peter's learned a lot since he'd started spying on the Emissary training sessions. He doesn't know why he has this touch of magic within him, werewolves aren't supposed to be able to use magic. They ARE magic._

_You can't be two things at once. It's been drummed into his head over and over as they learned the family lore from his grandfather. But Peter IS somehow, and the best part is that no one knows it._

_Peter Hale loves secrets._

Peter twists something magical in his mind, tugs at that bond just the tiniest bit, and Lydia halts in what she's saying, just the hint of a waver in her voice as she flicks her glance over to Peter. He refrains from expressing the smugness he feels at the strength of their bond, and simply arches a brow at her. Lydia shakes her head a minute and then resumes pontificating.

Lydia has been his in all but name since she was eight years old. The only blip had been the Argent girl. Somehow she had neutralized Peter's bond when she was with Lydia. Peter theorized it had something to do with the iron and/or silver she always had on her.

Fortunately, a little pact with a demon had solved that problem.

And now, Lydia is just a few days away from her legal majority. Once the banshee is an adult, Peter will start to pull harder on the bond, bring her closer, little by little. It will be so gradual that once it's done, and Lydia is his wife, no one will suspect a thing.

_There's fire everywhere, the places is sealed with wolfsbane and mountain ash. He can't get out. He can hear screaming, the babies are terrified and confused, Talia is rushing everyone into the basement, to get out but the tunnels are sealed too, and it's chaos._

_His last thought as his lungs fill with smoke, as he feels his skin bubbling and melting, is of Lydia._

_And when he feels himself coming to life, months later, thought process coming back online far too slowly, the first thing he does is check that bond._

_It's strong, as strong as ever, and he thinks it may be the thing that saved him. But he can't live this way, the healing is too slow. He needs the strength that comes from a pack. He needs his Alpha back. So he reaches out to Lydia, manages to create impulses, and distract her conscious mind so that she doesn't notice them, has her create a spiral, take pictures, send a special missive._

_And it works, Laura comes back. He can feel his Alpha coming from a mile away, that tug of Pack and Family, and he pulls Lydia to him, has her convince the nurse to take him outside for a walk._

_Then he sends Lydia home, doesn't dare compromise her too much, too soon._

Peter hadn't set out to become Alpha that night, but Laura wouldn't listen to him, and he, well, wasn't quite sane. Add on the sudden rush of power, and the whole town was lucky that it hadn't been decimated. It took a full death to reset his mental state, and then a true resurrection by his lovely lady. His eyes flick over to watch her once more, all that power and brains wrapped in a tiny, beautiful package.

Just a few more days, Peter reminds himself as he walks her to the door, ever-so-gently resting a hand on the small of her back, every contact a reinforcement of the bond.

He goes to the window and watches her walk to her car.

_Soon, Lydia, very very soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Every Breath You Take by Sting
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
